User talk:Kagimizu
Hi there! Welcome to Shadow Spy Net, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Read our rules. We have guidelines that we follow here, please read them before further edits. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) ? I don't understand. Please clarify.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... *hides behind rock* Hope you don't get offended, it's just that Statyx tends to follow you around.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, I'll be off the net for 4 days starting today, so I'll see you in a while. Spread the news.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't forgotten Adventure Zone or SNN Doom Arena. Both will have to wait til I'm active again. And about Jezz in formal clothes, I am having you take care of it because I am terrible at drawing Jezz myself. Oh and Cuezaltzin and Dread are not going to the party. Several reasons, but first and foremost: ;Cuezaltzin #He hates people, and would be tempted to go berzerk. #He hates heroes. #He hates parties. ;Dread #Trying to keep his existence secret to the wrong heroes. #He hates people, and he wants them all dead. #He despises parties. Well, that was just a sum-up, but you get the idea.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well you said you wanted to talk to me about Shadow Spy Net, so talk about it here. What's up?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. You've proven yourself worthy of Admin status. You are hereby granted the rights of Wiki Administrator. And you are also a 'crat. (I need a bigger bureaucracy)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course. I forgot to do that when I promoted her. I was a bit absent that day.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh, you're right!! I'll add that right away. I must've not added that because I didn't count on iLike vandalising here or on SNN (he wasn't editing when I made the rules, you see).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) How do I edit the reasons? I have been trying to figure that one out.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I figured it out! *does a jig* Mediawiki:Ipbreason-dropdown and Mediawiki:Deletereason-dropdown!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried explaning this to him? If so, and that failed, I would be no help here.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "I lead those who choose to follow!" --Toa Hordika Vakama Hm, good point. I'll talk to him.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 22:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, fine. Here's what you do when you archive a talk page: #Go to the Archive screen. #Click "Archive all" #Click "Finish archive (save)" #You're done. Questions?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I have a xat.com chat channel for the Jezz of Time dev team set up. You're invited! Use this to get there. I'm going to schedule with Shelly as well, if I can.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Nihongo I finally got two of the girls' pic's up, but I want some feedback before I put it up on the forums (there's also a pic of Echo here) So, whaddya think? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured User Interview Okay, then I'm ready! Ask away! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Sonicrox14 is right. Shade has nothing to do with Shadow. This website is too Sonic-like.--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]] [[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What part of SWEARING IS NOT ALLOWED HERE do you not understand!?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]] [[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Then why do others say it's bad?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You aren't allowed to edit my TalkPage. Why'd you do that?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) In this website, as Akamia said, that the H word isn't even allowed--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm back! '''I'm back to edit!-- 00:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (no subject) What link? I don't see it...--.JP 00:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ummm...why.. A long time a go u changed the color text of my profile....wtheck!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) huh..........sorry i wonder who did... hey dude,i was wandering that i have around 700 edits,i made the website more shadow like for example: i put many pages of the guns used in the game. i wrote about the levels and bosses i made the page of amy more trustable i improved silvers page by making it about shadow(it was too much like sonic.wikia) i gave intresting pics for all the pages i made. i gave good info about the game. etc. so..................how come i dont have a roll back or banhammer----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) HEY U!! listen dad of the web!!!!(sarcasim) Do not make silvers page so up to date cuz this is shadow spy net u hear me shadow spy net so i made it more with shadow,this aint any sonic wiki bub!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) huh.. but i made the page of iron jungle,cryptic castle,westopolis,pistol,R.P.G gin,dooms gun,air saucer,egg breaker etc. isnt it really good for shadow spy net? besides im doing more.. ----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 06:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) AAAHHHHH! you...sss..su..suck....THIS IS SHADOW SPY NET!!!!!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 06:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Why do you make this website so Sonic-like? It's a Shadow website for your information.--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 06:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ............. I have no idea about what youre saying----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 07:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) umm....you know what man....of course.....and i know that me and you arent friends....u didnt need to mention it......----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 07:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but, everything is copied by sonic.wikia, it should have more Shadow, won't it be better if the characters have the infotmation with their relation with Shadow?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 10:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ... wow.......youre..gg..re..great..yeah man u rrr..u,.le ME NOT HAVING A BANHAMMER FOR ALL I HAVE DONE IS LIKE LAUNCHBALLER IN A BUFFET ORDERING ONE CHEERIO.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 12:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Then why is the information like "Silver's relation with Amy, Sonic etc." or Shade's profile in this website?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the history of what DiscoDuck has done, and he has improved the website alot. He put many articles relating to Shadow. He didn't just erase the information. And, '''what makes you so mature? I don't see much of a difference between you and the other users.--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Why did you remove the Cryptic Castle article? Isn't it in Shadow the Hedgehog? (Maybe it isn't, sorry if I'm mistaken)--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You didn't answer the other question: ''What makes you mature?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 10:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC)'' Oh really, then? ' Why do you threaten me alot? When you say you don't do it with anyone else?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The many times you threaten me that you'll ban me and you (when I used to vandalize, but thar's okay) said a bad words to me.--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 12:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I was working on it, but I got to busy.--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 11:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Good Bye and please help. Hello Kagimizu,I will leave this web,but I will answer any message,therefore i just wanted you to do me a favour: Erase all my edits,like every thing i made just erase those articles,if not i will,if you will undo than something bad will happen furthur onwards.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 14:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) no.no.... Please dont get me wrong....but i have already made my own Shadow wiki it is called www.Shadownet.wikia.com,so i want to put them there.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 15:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hmph. fine,good enough for me.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 15:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Back! I am back to edit here!-- 23:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Noname I'm still gonna use Team Fate in Sonic Heroes 2, I don't care what "Noname the hero" says about it. Besides, he's never coming back. How would he know? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What is it, Kag? Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll message her. What's her username? Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. So I do have a slight romatic feeling for her. Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, if she admits her feelings to me, then I feel the same way for her. Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 02:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm.... (bear in mind that I don't understand english sometimes) Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 03:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh. Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 03:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Schoolwork, right? '''Dumped :'(.... 00:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! hang on, I may be senstitive, but not TOO sensitive! No.... this can't happen.... Dumped :'(.... 00:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm just trying to fight off my emotions... Dumped :'(.... 00:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I am. Dumped :'(.... 00:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I will. Thanks, Kag. You've been a great help :) (and I finally got control of my emotions). Dumped :'(.... 01:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I still can't believe I let my emotions get the best of me. BTW, if you're not on, should I ask Guy if I were to have emotional problems? New Sig coming soon.... 01:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. Now all we have to do is worry about Kit... New Sig coming soon.... 01:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I am. I'm just concerned about Kit. New Sig coming soon.... 01:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But she has to go to bed (along with me), so I'm sure me and Shima will talk tommorow. New Sig coming soon.... 01:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If you're talking about SHima, well she doesn't love me anymore. ... 13:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, Gen and the others took care of this. ... 16:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Or she's not online rigtht now. I'd rather see the Tails Doll and beat the crap out of it, or if I was her, I would bring in the Ghost Hunters from Syfy. ... 16:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Romantically? No, not really. I do view Tigero as my best friend, but I don't really have any romantic fealings for anyone. What makes you ask? [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 10:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, someone on the SFW has feallings for me? WTF?![[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 16:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'mma gona thow a name out there. I gots a feeling it's Shima. I donno why, but I do. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 18:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You serious?! My gut instinct was right?! [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 21:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well that was unexpected. I figured I'd be as far off the mark as possible. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 22:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 23:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) M'kay. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 23:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Just please look I'm sorry I didn't know this whole thing on SFW would happen.Don't get me wrong I acually somethimes look up to you before 2010 I thouht you were kind of cool. I understand DrEggmanrox1 might have gone a little over boerd with the whole thing but come on Kagi please just give me one more chance. I just wanted to make a quick game that kept linking a friend one number below utill self destruct (well acually only until 8 and then a secret page that I didn't tell him about). You also do realise I was going to ask someone to deleate the self destruct pages. I also think that DrEggman rox1 has some I'm sorrying to do very soon Yes indeed I do have some apologizing to do. I am very sorry for the vandal-like stuff I did. I messed up your talk page on SNN because I was so angry that you blocked my friend Dr. Eggman rox 2. I even basically messed up almost every admin's talk page. I even left mean messages on your talk page. I was finally blocked by Myself 123 (the only admin who is older than me) for a month. So once again I am sorry. Now about you blocking my friend for block evasion; I don't think he evaded any block. If he did can you please tell me or him who Dr. Eggman rox 2 is a sockpuppet of. Your cooperation is highly appreciated. Thank you, The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 125px 20:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Moving On Hi there Kagi. I know that there has been a large amount of controversy on the SNN recently about me and first, i want to apologize. I am sorry for all the trouble i have caused on the SNN and i accept my full year ban. However, while i am still banned there, i have more free time and i'd like to try to make amends by working here on the Shadow Wiki. Granted there aren't any users who come here anymore, but perhaps i could get this wiki started back up. Things have definitely come to a stop here and i want to move on and edit here a bit. I don't expect you to forgive me, i just wanted to let you know that i never meant to cause suck a ruckus. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|''' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 03:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Crystal clear. But i can't help but have always felt like you had something against me. Even before things got messy between Francisco and me. I if i'm wrong, i apologize, if i'm not, i still apologize for whatever i did. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 03:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Regret Message Hello Kagi, it's been a long time. Durring this long period of time, i've been doing a good job of lying to myself. I convinced myself that the SNN wasn't worth my time and that it was corrupt. However, i was simply angry at the way multiple unfortunate events turned out, which ended up being blamed on a lot of people, prominently Bullet Francisco and myself. I kept myself occupied by increasing my capacity for schoolwork and improved my grades. But now i have become so up to date with my schoolwork that i've grown bored and had time to realize that i actually want to be in the SNN. So i come to youm swallowing up all my pride, to ask for forgiveness and a chance to ask forgiveness from the SNN community. I take responsibility for my past actions and ask for forgiveness so that i may return to the SNN and resume editting as i once had done. Perhaps i might even restart the W.C.O., as i have noticed the SNN now lacks any sort of organized vandal fighting group. I understand the process would be the same, in which i would have to wait 2 weeks after my unban is proposed before i can be unbanned. Please consider my request and let me know what the situation is. Thank you and have a nice day. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 04:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's ok, I understand. I wouldn't have been here to answer it anyways, I've been busy up until now. Lol. --Bullet Francisco 01:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply to the Questions # 1. Q) Why did you join SFW, and when? ::A) I joined SFW around 2009 as JMBZ-12, and the main reason is that I took interest on making my own fanmade characters just to try and make it look unique, even though my drawing skills remain below average. I visited three different wikis, like Burnout Wiki, GTA Wiki and lastly... well, I can't remember the last one, heh. I lost interest to all three of them and decided to head myself to SFW because of the many famnade characters, be it generic or very good. I used to do recolors, but after awhile, I stopped doing so and decided to draw it for myself. Around 2010, I abandoned my old username and came up with another username, under the name "JohnnyD-the-VGNerd" (or JonTheVGNerd when keeping it simple) and am still a current administrator to keep a watchful eye out and prevent further vandalisms and poorly-made pages/characters nowadays. # 2. Q) Who would you say are your closest friends on the wiki? ::A) Hmm... well, there's not much, except Ryushu, because she and I have a close sibling relationship together and, although I have very little interest in heavy metal music, like Metalopalypse, I learned how to RP all thanks to her and I'm grateful that she's able to give me some tips and advice on Roleplay pages. When I first joined the Eternal Darkness RP, I had no experience in any way, but considering as how I've been studying several RP pages throughout SFW, I've gotten a bit more skilled and a bit more detailed throughout the Roleplay segments from different Roleplay pages. All I gotta say is that Ryushu is by far the only person who's inspired me to not only participate in RPs as long as I follow every crucial detail of the plot, but I can also make an RP of my own in order to attract RP users who are willing to join in and follow the main storyline. The second person, who is also the greatest friend ever, is NikkieJay, because when it comes to drawing on paper, I just felt like I need to practice more to match her drawing skills, although college work and laziness tends to hold me back, which would result in my drawing skills to deteriorate significantly. Sure NikkieJay may be different, but she's overall a wonderful and awesome person to talk to. Thirdly, there's also Chaosemerald8, or Knightofchaos, whom I consider him as a younger brother. I hadn't heard of him for the past two years until I got a message and I was estatic to see him return after a two-year absence. He's a decent RPer but overall, he's a really nice person. Lastly, there's Vampire93, or KaiserDarque, aa really random person who's always in a cheerful mood, even though he lives in Australia like Flashfire212 would, and is an excellent RPer in my honest opinion. Like Knightofchaos, I haven't heard of him in a while until he sent me a message on my user talkpage that he announced his return and, like Knightofchaos (formerly Chaosemerald8), I was excited to see him return. # 3. Q) Who's your favorite fan-character on the wiki (that doesn't belong to you)? ::A) Well... that's a toughie, but out of all the excellent characters made, my personal favorite is Vegas the Fox Hybrid. Why? Because it's like nearly perfectly detailed, much like Smash the Echidna's characters, and I figured that I would pit my fursona self to her, which yielded positive results. But overall, almost no character, except other characters with excellent descriptions, can outmach Vegas, no way, no how. # 5. Q) What first got you interested in the Sonic fandom? ::A) I stumbled upon devaintART and saw huge number of well-drawn fanmade Sonic characters, especially on some videos on YouTube, and I figured that "if they could do it, why can't I do it too?", though the greatest catch is that none of my drawing program has a stabilizer feature to it, and the Paint Tool SAI does feature the stabilizer, albeit being virtually useless. However, I got into the fandom because they have a radio station that broadcasts nothing but Sonic songs (and I listened to it back around 2003 or 2004), so that's the reason how I got into this fandom. # 6. Q) What are your other interests? ::A) Besides video gaming, I do drawings (as long as I'm not caught up with either slacking off or being caught around by college work) and I usually drive around the road, and yes, I have a driver's license and have been driving for three years without any incident whatsoever. Heck, careless drivers can't even touch me whenever I'm behind the wheel of a car. One of my notable interests is doing a radio show of my own that's on a Sonic and SEGA-related site known as RadioSEGA (and the show schedules appear here, and I am under the name Jon the VGNerd). Also, I'm a ''huge fan of Eurobeat, compared to Ryushu's interest of heavy metal songs, as these songs I listen to always gives me tons of adrenaline and just imagining myself driving around a really fast vehicle that exceeds over 200 MPH, with nothing to slow me down. Now, as I already mentioned that I do a radio show on RadioSEGA... I guess you could say that I'm a rookie DJ looking to impress the listeners from around the world, be it SEGA or Sonic fans, or racing fans. # 7. Q) Favorite Sonic game? ::A) Originally, my favorite Sonic game was Sonic Generations for the PlayStation 3, but after earning all the trophies and the lack of DLC content for the game, I decided to sell it, and thus, the only favorite Sonic game I love is Sonic Adventure 2 on the Dreamcast. # 8. Q) What would you like to do to improve the wiki? :::A) To minimize the number of vandals that cause trouble by posting profanity images (or recolored images of Sonic characters), ruining the description of the pages, or even crate vulgar or spam-related pages. I lost interest to SFW chat, so I'll leave it all to the other chat mods to handle all this. # 9. Q) Your favorite canon Sonic character? ::A) My guess would be... Sonic! He runs very fast, but I'd like to see him try and keep up with Usain Bolt, hehe. # 10. Q) What do you think of Sonic racing games? ::A) Honestly, I have not played any Sonic racing games, although I've heard about the recent release of Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, but sadly, I don't have enough money, but if there's any chance I would get it, I would pretty much play as AGES because it drives the vehicles that are from generations past like Hornet from Daytona USA, F-14 Tomcat from After Burner and the Dreamcast controller from, simply put, the Dreamcast. I'm still confused on why SEGA added Danica Patrick into the game? I wish they would replace her with Sebastian Vettel or The Stig, but oh well. If there's a chance, I would play as Danica for the lol. RE: I posted the answers to your questions on my talkpage, where you posted them. The "How do you feel about winning" is below the questions as well, since I remembered to add that. Hope you have a good one. --Bullet Francisco 06:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC)